


森林莓果

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit
Summary: 森林是指八的双性设定，复杂又漂亮。莓果因为只有熟的正好才最甜，早一点涩，晚一点就腐烂了。而k8爱情永远刚刚好！





	森林莓果

金珉奎发现cody姐姐这次打歌舞台安排给徐明浩的又是一件透视内衬。

薄的像层纱，交给他的时候，几乎是从cody手里流下去，流到他摊开的手掌里。

徐明浩皱着眉头打量了几眼衣服，然后快速转身大步迈开往卫生间走。金珉奎本来想让徐明浩等等他，卫生间那么大，完全可以两个人一起换，这样还能节省一点时间。

可不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得徐明浩走的如此快就是为了避免他开口提出这样的要求。不然他跟过去以后，卫生间的门把手为什么无论如何都按不动。

是在里面被人锁住了。

出来的时候，徐明浩西装外套也穿好了。脸和耳朵都染上红色，避开了他的视线，微微弯腰，闪过身往外走。

金珉奎总觉得哪里不对劲，于是彩排的时候他-一直有意无意的总往徐明浩的方向瞥。结果他意外发现徐明浩的背一直下意识的弓起来，看上去整个人都矮了一小截，动作也很小心翼翼。但在一个滑跪的动作以后，他西装的领口还是向一边扯开，露出一大片透视衬衫根本遮挡不住的光洁胸膛。

是，是看错了吗?

而徐明浩不停的在舞蹈动作的掩盖下，把衣襟向里合拢。他整个耳朵全是红的，耳垂更是完全像熟透的石榴粒。

很奇怪，金珉奎只是觉得很奇怪。

彩排结束以后，要换下一套衣服，他一直留意着徐明浩的举动。

徐明浩接过衣服就往卫生间走，金珉奎抓起自己的演出服赶在他关门前就挤了进去。然后把门在自己身后快速关上，落了锁。

徐明浩攥着衣服站在原地，他和金珉奎先是面对面的沉默了一会。然后他像下了什么决心，转过身去背对着金珉奎开始解西装扣。脱下来的西装扔在一边的置物架上，衬衫纱一样的罩住他，却没有把他藏起来。金珉奎能轻易地看到他柔韧的腰和紧绷的肩胛曲线。

彩排时看到的那一幕反复出现在他脑海里。

他走近了一点，按住徐明浩的肩膀。徐明浩不受控制的抖了一下，他弯下腰要躲开，腰间绷出一条弧线，脊椎骨也拱起来，细瘦的像是要碎掉了。他还在佯装镇定，软着声音哄人: "珉奎，别闹了。马上要开始彩排了。”

金珉奎把头埋进他颈窝，手也放了下去，搂住他的腰，从背后把他整个人半压着搂在怀里。

他不抬头，仍然含含糊糊的讲话。温热的嘴唇蹭在敏感的后颈上: "我看到了。

徐明浩僵了一下，但是没有推开他。

金珉奎的手就得寸进尺的攀到徐明浩胸前。他把手掌整个覆盖上去，手心的温度烫的徐明浩在他怀里不安的扭。

"明浩，好软。

徐明浩不安的躲他，做最后的挣扎:“胡说什么，男人的胸哪有软的。

金珉奎手上动作不停，缓慢的上下揉搓着。用了些力气，摸两下就轻掐一下。徐明浩吃痛的后退，想躲开他。反而更紧密的撞进他怀里，严丝合缝的嵌在起，像两块紧挨着的拼图。

他被金珉奎更用力的压紧。徐明浩只好挣扎着向前探身，企图挣开禁锢。结果腰被迫塌下去，胸挺起来，直接送到他手里。

金珉奎想起来彩排时见到的，徐明浩的胸。

只有一丁点大，不是富有弹力的胸肌，而是像青春期的少女。他胸前鼓起来，像白桃汽水盖在最顶上的软奶油，乳白色的奶油收尾的时候向上一提只有最顶上有些尖翘。徐明浩的乳尖还是红色的，像是在最后奶油里塞进去的樱桃。

金珉奎手上还在用力，从胸前摸到腰间，再提上去大力按住他细嫩的乳，夹住胸前的两点，不轻不重的拉扯。在徐明浩挣扎的时候，虎牙落在他肩膀上， 隔着薄衬衫咬住他。"我们明浩，是女孩子吗?

徐明浩听完这句话又羞又气，红了眼眶。

金珉奎浑然不觉，他有些高兴，抬高了声音说: "如果不是，也做我的女孩子吧!”

然后他又有点委屈，像在撒娇:“明浩不喜欢的话可以推开我。

徐明浩没说话，他还在轻轻的喘。

没多久，他伸出手，覆盖在金珉奎的左手上，小声的说: "这边，力气太大了。

……

正式舞台的时候，徐明浩的胸已经又红又肿了。肩膀上还带着牙印。本来柔软的衬衫随着动作在他胸前摩擦，变成惩罚工具。

又热又刺痛。

徐明浩忿忿的瞪了金珉奎一眼。

金珉奎眼睛里都是笑意，背对镜头的时候悄悄对他做了一个口型 。

徐明浩辨认出来以后再一次红了脸。

他说:女孩子。

结束以后，大家一起聚在待机室里，开始换下演出服准备下班回家。徐明浩把衣服搭在椅子背上，四下张望着找到一个无人的角落。然后他把椅子拖到自己身边，面对着墙角开始更换卫衣。这时候，已经换好衣服的金珉奎走过来站在他身后，和他背靠背，有意无意的遮挡住他。

但徐明浩一点也不感激他此刻的体贴。因为现在他抬起胳膊穿衣服的时候，一牵扯到胸前的软肉，还是隐隐作痛。他低下头，大概瞥了一眼，胸前还是红肿着，只要他轻轻一碰，就可怜兮兮的瑟缩起来。可见罪魁祸首用了多大的力气。

眼下的疼痛感甚至拉扯出来徐明浩在青春期刚发现自己身体秘密时的一些回忆。

那时每次早起准备去练习，他都会在独自洗漱的时候对着镜子里赤裸上身的自己发愁，单薄的胸膛上凸起来的白嫩的乳，像两个青涩的桃挂在纤细的枝桠上，任谁看了都会察觉到异样。

紧张和羞耻两种糟糕情绪每天都在携手暴击他，因为害怕秘密被发现他总是尽量穿宽大的衣服，炎热的夏天也记得在短T里搭一件内衬。就算大家笑他fashion bking他也绝不会脱下来。

在发育期，即使在走路的时候，他也会有意识的含着胸。而且总是尽可能地避开成员们的接触。就算有人扑过来，他也会立马捂住胸口。所幸大家只当他初来乍到有些认生，还很害羞，并没有注意到其他异样。

这还不算什么。让徐明浩更难熬的是胸前这种隐秘的疼痛感，酸涩的疼，不严重但却让人心烦，他时常疼的厉害却不敢揉，皱着眉头手抬起来又放下去，生怕有人察觉。只有晚上躺在床上。他会伸出手轻轻的覆盖在上面，打着圈按压，他咬着被角试图把羞耻感都藏在枕头里。这样做的话，有时候情况会得到缓解，更多时候不过是在短暂的镇定以后疼的更厉害了。

等徐明浩带着许久没有出现过的青春期记忆换好衣服。转回身来，他立马忿忿的踢了金珉奎腿窝一脚，金珉奎没有防备，尽管力道不重，他还是条件反射的要跪倒下去。徐明浩又赶紧伸出手架住他的胳膊，他力气小，自己也被带弯了腰，大力扑在金珉奎后背上，撞的他皱起了眉头吸气。

“自作自受”这几个字他在这一刻深有体会。

金珉奎看他脸色不对，也不敢再逗他，自己乖乖地在他身边站好，每隔几秒就要小心地看他眼色一次，眼神左右摇晃像做视力检查。换好衣服的徐明浩裹上很厚的大衣，依然不理他，一个人闷头向车里走。金珉奎就悄无声息的跟在他身后不远不近隔着一步的距离。

车，还是照常按着小分队的顺序坐的。回到宿舍以后，徐明浩就进了自己的房间。大家都很累了，也没有人注意到他的情绪不对劲。就连金珉奎也没跟来，一直到晚上睡前。

徐明浩仰躺在床上，双手交叉叠放在小腹上，感受自己平稳的呼吸。他的眼睛牢牢地盯住天花板，尽管厚重的窗帘隔绝了一切光线，整个屋子里都是黑漆漆的，他什么也看不见。

徐明浩强迫自己闭上眼睛，小羊在心里才数到200只他就开始焦躁的翻身。枕边的手机这时也开始一下又一下的闪光，他把手机翻了个面扔向床里，没过几秒又叹了口气，伸长胳膊捞回来解锁。

是金珉奎，一条接着一条的kktalk。

“明浩，睡了吗？”  
过了几秒  
“我知道明浩还没睡，我可以去找你吗？”  
又过了几秒  
“我已经出发了哦！”  
最后一条是  
“我在门口，让我进去吧！”  
配合一个可怜兮兮的表情。

徐明浩把手机再一次扔回床里，被子卷在身上，又开始闭上眼睛数羊。小羊们毛绒绒的像云团一样排着队飘过围栏，他数着数着困意渐渐上来了。数到第199只，最后一只小羊迟迟还不回家。他只好坐在已经关上了的栅栏上等，怎么等也等不来。直到最后脚边蹭过来一只鼓着脸的小羊，气呼呼的咬他的鞋子，质问他：你怎么不给我开门呀！

徐明浩一下子清醒过来，他在心里小声的骂最后一只小羊：真是个笨蛋！自己不会进来，非要等别人去给他开门。他咬着嘴唇坐起来，然后趿拉上拖鞋，走去开门。

门口蹲着一个人，可怜的像一只回不去家的小羊。手里还握着手机，听到开门声迷迷糊糊的抬起了头，眯着眼睛看他。徐明浩没讲话，转身就往回走，门却没有关。金珉奎赶紧站起来跟上去。腿都要麻了，他还喜滋滋地想，徐明浩是棉花糖捏起来的吗？心可真软。

金珉奎上一秒还是隔着一扇门无望地等待着的罗密欧，手里捏着的通讯工具因为喜欢的人不理不睬而失去信使的作用，变成一个单方面向无限宇宙投掷爱意的的信号发射器。

他又不能大晚上在徐明浩门前唱歌表达心意，会被哥哥弟弟们嘲笑不说，睡眠很轻的暴力朱丽叶一定会揍他一顿。

思来想去没有办法，他最后变成徐明浩门前一朵忧郁的蘑菇。可下一秒得到爱意浇灌，这朵蘑菇就开花了，黄嫩的小花谨小慎微但又克制不住似的得意洋洋地绽开了。

他关门落锁的同时，徐明浩已经躺回床上了，躺在正中央，背对着他。

金珉奎在黑暗中，摸到床边，可怜兮兮地坐了一个角，两个人沉闷的呼吸在安静的房间里交错着响起。他挤上床，连带被子一起从后面抱住徐明浩。

“明浩生气了吗？”  
“是我的错，明明还在外面，却没有忍住。”  
“还疼吗？让我看看吧！”

徐明浩猛地翻身转过来面对他，他气的咬牙：“你明知道不是那回事！”

金珉奎眼睛里用韩语写着“无辜”，中文标注上“你好凶”，就这样安安静静地看着他。徐明浩话没讲完，先泄了气。  
“我跟你说不明白，你出去。”

金珉奎不仅没有离开，反而掀开被子钻了进去。他摸到了徐明浩的腰间，搂住以后把人用力往自己身前带，徐明浩几乎是被他拖到自己身边的。他顺势把头埋进徐明浩颈间，下巴垫在他凸起的锁骨上。“明浩不说我怎么会明白呢？”

徐明浩沉默了一会，金珉奎就耐心的等着他。

“你……你为什么？我……你就……”金珉奎很久没见他一句话讲这么碎，一下子想起来他刚来韩国的时候，忍不住笑了。

徐明浩被他笑的皱起了眉头：“你觉得很好玩是吧？”然后开始挣扎着用力，试图推开他。金珉奎赶紧手脚并用的按住他，把人往自己怀里压。徐明浩挣扎不开就放弃了，安静地窝在他胸前。

金珉奎只能赶紧解释：“我不是和你开玩笑，也不会拿这种事情开玩笑。”讲着讲着他也开始委屈，小声的嘀嘀咕咕：“我以为你知道的，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你。”

徐明浩的脸就贴在金珉奎的胸前，跟着他的胸腔同步震动。在沉默到金珉奎以为他睡着的时候，徐明浩开口说道：“再说一遍。”

金珉奎贴在他耳边：“我喜欢你。”

“再说一遍。”  
“我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你。金珉奎喜欢徐明浩。”

尽管徐明浩未曾要求他一直讲下去，金珉奎依然没有停。一遍又一遍的重复着说“我喜欢你。”直到徐明浩从他怀里抬起头伸手捂住他的嘴巴。

徐明浩的手纤细又修长，覆盖在金珉奎温热的嘴上。金珉奎被迫闭嘴，只好拿眼睛一眨不眨地盯着徐明浩。

徐明浩像被他眼睛里的浓烈的情绪烫到了一样，松开的手顺势滑到他下巴上，单手捧着他的脸，闭上眼睛，凑过去亲他。

刚开始是一下一下的啄，像安慰更像奖励自己的大狗狗，很响亮地从嘴唇亲到鼻尖。等他睁眼要退开以后，金珉奎按住了他的后颈。

“你怎么接吻都不闭眼呢？”徐明浩被自己发出来的粘腻地声音吓了一跳。  
“因为想看着你，因为明浩动情的时候很漂亮。”金珉奎几乎和他嘴贴着嘴说的这句话，灼热地呼吸打在他脸上。然后他接着撒娇：“而且这才不叫接吻。”

话音刚落，他就重新亲了上去。舔开唇瓣去找徐明浩柔软的舌，勾住以后就交缠在一起。徐明浩因为害羞立刻闭上了眼睛，只能听见暧昧的水声。金珉奎按住他后颈的手也转回来掐着他的下巴，他感觉自己一瞬间变成了一颗刚刚剥开的白桃，金珉奎正赶在汁水流淌进手心前，有些急躁地抓紧吮吸。徐明浩觉得自己嘴唇都要肿了，就神情赧然地把金珉奎往后推，同时睁开了眼睛。金珉奎刚好自然的放开他，脸蹭回枕头上。

“为什么这么熟练？“  
现在不好意思的人变成了金珉奎，他把头埋进枕头里，小声的说：“来之前做了一些功课。”很快他又凑到徐明浩面前，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，眼睛亮晶晶的：“明浩，刚才是吃醋了吗？”

徐明浩感觉自己全身都在发烫，就算此刻突然浸泡在冰水里也不能实现降温的幻想，反而会伴随“嗤”的一声蒸腾出滚烫的水蒸气。但同时，身侧的金珉奎就像对他有什么奇妙的吸引力，仿佛他们身体里的磁场都在叫嚣着要求重叠。徐明浩被引诱一样凑上去亲他，甚至支起来上身，半压在金珉奎身上。

金珉奎纵容他毫无章法的亲吻，但是却搂着他细窄的腰，悄悄地把一条腿抵进他膝间。徐明浩的腿被按着分开的时候，他自己还毫无察觉。直到金珉奎摸索在腰间的手越来越往下滑，他才恍然发现，慌慌张张的要从金珉奎身上爬下去。金珉奎用力压住他的背，翻了个身，把徐明浩压在身下，像徐明浩之前亲他一样，响亮地啄徐明浩的脸。

“为什么要跑？“  
“我想和明浩做，明浩不想吗？”  
他真挚的看着徐明浩，一点也不掩饰眼睛里的欲望。徐明浩感觉自己马上就要融化在他的眼神里了，他咬着嘴唇做心里建设。

这时候，时间仿佛在他的脑子里过了一万光年，周围的事物全都模糊扭曲，一切都沉寂的令人害怕，他听不见也看不见。好像一个人站在宇宙黑漆漆的中心。

直到感觉金珉奎慌了神正在用力摇晃他以后，他的知觉才开始恢复，金珉奎声线颤抖着呼唤他，“明浩，呼吸！呼吸！”他茫然地接受这个指令，深呼吸到两肋都发痛，意识才开始回笼。

金珉奎被他的反应吓到了，沿着他的脊骨一路抚摸下去，温柔又有力，像一个优秀的养猫专家。

如果不是颤抖的手出卖他。  
“不做了，我们今天不做了好不好？”

徐明浩安静地趴在他身上，闻着金珉奎身上熟悉的味道，慢慢平静下来。过了有一会儿，金珉奎听见他说：“再说一遍。”

金珉奎刚要张口说“不做了。”可是不知道为什么，他自己突然感觉这不是正确的答案。

他想了想，咬住徐明浩的耳朵：“我喜欢你”

“不要怕，我喜欢你。”

徐明浩听完这句话，慢慢的从他身上滑下来，调整好姿势侧躺着面对他，嘴巴撅起来，一副要哭不哭的样子。金珉奎跟着翻了个身，和他脸贴脸，眼神柔和的理顺他的头发。徐明浩心里酸酸的，他想，金珉奎是棉花糖做的吗？他可真甜。

徐明浩用力咬紧下唇，力气大到本来就红肿的嘴巴颜色更深了。他索性眼睛一闭，摸索着拉过金珉奎的手，沿着自己的内裤边伸了进去。

金珉奎反而被他吓了一跳。

徐明浩依然闭着眼睛拉着他的的手向下走。

金珉奎的惊讶劲儿过去以后，气血开始上涌，不再需要徐明浩带领，他开始自己主动探索。越往深处摸索，徐明浩眼睛闭的越紧。直到金珉奎探过去的手触到一团软肉，就藏在徐明浩的性器下。他试探性地揉了揉，徐明浩整个人过电一样的抖了一下。

他的眼睛还在紧闭着，金珉奎发现了，徐明浩不是他以为的在害羞，而是紧张和害怕。

他突然想起来自己上午调笑的那句“女孩子”。

徐明浩鼓起勇气，抓住金珉奎的一根手指，颤巍巍地拨开一条小缝，就没有动作了。他像是才反应过来自己做了什么一样，松开了手。金珉奎就在迷糊间顶了一个指节进去。

甬道里紧致又温热，徐明浩因为紧张，甚至还有些干涩。金珉奎看到徐明浩绷直了脚背，发出一声细弱的痛呼，徐明浩依然闭着眼睛眉头紧皱，红晕从他抻直了的颀长脖颈上一层一层漫上去，让他想起某个夏天的傍晚两个人一起看过的晚霞。

金珉奎老早就觉得徐明浩很漂亮。

穿宽大的毛衣露出一截锁骨的时候很漂亮，跳舞的动作间衣摆蜷起来露出的一截细腰也很漂亮。眯起眼睛皱着鼻子笑的时候漂亮，心不在焉地靠在角落里走神也很漂亮。疲惫的时候漂亮，活泼的时候更漂亮。

但，这些都没有眼下的徐明浩漂亮。

金珉奎好像是把心里的话讲出来了，以他足够快的语速。因为徐明浩错愕地睁开了眼睛，呆呆地看着他，然后眼神突然柔软下来，汪着一潭从身体里萃取出来的浓郁爱意。

大概是金珉奎眼里的迷恋足够赢得信任。徐明浩搂过他的脖子，亲了上去。

睁着眼睛。

此刻，徐明浩身上起了一层薄汗，有些透的丝绸睡衣紧贴在他身上。金珉奎觉得面前的人要开始融化了，就在他手里，融化成一滩黄油。不仅是汗津津的皮肤，还有身体里。金珉奎感觉到柔韧的蚌肉开始潮热起来，和徐明浩一起，尽力的容纳他。他顺畅的顶进去整个手指，那里不像刚开始那样抗拒，甚至他手指往外退的时候，牵扯到的软肉还在挽留他。

然后是第二根手指。

徐明浩正在慢慢地被打开。这是他第一次做，尽管金珉奎努力的放轻动作，徐明浩还是感觉到疼，快感缠绕着疼痛，他的两条长腿忍不住交缠在一起。金珉奎的手就被他夹在腿间。

金珉奎一只手继续动作，而另一只摸到徐明浩胸前，并不解开扣子，只把他的睡衣叠着往上推，叫徐明浩咬在嘴里。然后金珉奎把头埋在徐明浩胸前，舔舐他依然红肿着的乳尖。

上下两重快感同时压迫着徐明浩，让他忍不住张开嘴，大口呼吸。津液沿着嘴角流下来，打湿了他正乖乖叼住的衣襟，直到和他胸前一样湿漉漉的。金珉奎的手指已经塞到了三根，空闲下来的拇指无师自通的按摩着徐明浩的阴蒂。他抬起头观察徐明浩的表情，像科学研究一样认真。看到徐明浩因为忍耐不得不后仰，所以拉出青筋的脖子，无力垂下来以后又攥紧床单的手。金珉奎满意的把手抽了出来。

他重新吻上徐明浩，试图把他压在嗓子里的呻吟一起勾出来。突然抽出来的手带来一阵空虚感，徐明浩不由自主地屈起腿难耐地蹭着床单。

“明浩你好多水！”金珉奎无辜地举起手来给他看。“我来之前准备了润滑剂，趁你不注意放在了床边。看来并不需要呢？因为明浩已经湿透了。”

徐明浩被他直白的话臊的脸红，偏偏脑子里一团乱麻，想不出话来反驳金珉奎。但他又不肯认输，只好不甘示弱的摸到金珉奎的腿间，金珉奎来找他的时候刚刚洗过澡。简单的穿了条宽松的运动裤。他很容易的就把带子抽开，裤子顺理成章脱掉，温热的手伸了过去。

摸到的东西比自己的手还要热，是他没想象到的分量。所幸徐明浩的手虽然细长，但并不小。他强忍着羞涩包裹住金珉奎地性器上下动作。看到金珉奎仰起脖子，虎牙咬住嘴唇，在他耳边粗声的喘，徐明浩也很得意。他甚至加快了动作，直到金珉奎按住他的手。

“想进去，明浩让我进去。”焦躁的狗狗用上了祈使句，尽管头还蹭着他颈窝撒娇，却开始强硬的要求他。徐明浩惯常对他温柔，这次也不例外。他点点头，批准了这次登陆行动。

初进入的时候有些困扰，金珉奎不敢用力。他甚至迷茫的想，那里那么窄又那么脆弱。明浩坏掉了怎么办？他只好拿前段蹭，试探着让徐明浩接受他。他能感觉到身下的人越来越湿。再一次又一次蹭过敏感区以后，徐明浩先受不了了，带着哭腔求他进来。刚顶进去的时候，徐明浩感觉自己好像被撑开了，下身又涨又满。明明要人进来的是他，现在推着肩膀喊“不要了”的也是他。

金珉奎却知道，这样不上不下的很困难，却不能老老实实的听他的话出去。但他同时又不忍心徐明浩疼，只好磨蹭着不动，腾出手来安抚他。他的动作比徐明浩要大胆，他一边握住徐明浩的性器上下动作，一边缓慢有力的把自己往里送。徐明浩像一尾被钉住的活鱼，不停的扭。

金珉奎汗从下巴上滴落下来，砸在他身上，徐明浩迷蒙着眼睛喃喃地喊烫。

直到觉得差不多了，金珉奎才一狠心全部顶了进去。徐明浩呻吟声终于压不住了，他讲话声音本来就带着奶气。染上情欲的哼唧更是让人难以把持。金珉奎细细密密的低下头吻他，手同时按在他乳上不停的揉。直到徐明浩的呻吟里掺杂上欢愉以后，金珉奎才敢更大力的挺动，整根的进出。

他好像觉得躺着进入的还不够深，退出来，把意识朦胧的人半褪下去的睡裤整个扯掉。搂着后背借着力压下去，然后拉着人的手扶好，再一次挺进去。这次深到徐明浩连呻吟声都断在嘴里，长腿伸直了又蜷起来。徐明浩人瘦腰窄，唯一一点肉都长在了屁股上。金珉奎做着做着就托着他的屁股，把人扶着坐起来，哄着他自己动。动慢了又不满意，加了力气上下的颠，落下来还要按住肩膀，让他一下子坐到底。直到进的不能再深为止。

时间算不清也说不明过了多久，徐明浩开始抖着腿蹬他，说不行了。金珉奎就把他放平，第一百次吻住他，这次很轻很温柔，和身下粗重的动作不像一个人。徐明浩感觉再这样下去没个结束的时候，他只好找回力气，绞紧了下身，金珉奎这才皱着眉头尽数射了进去。

徐明浩也跟着他一起，射在金珉奎的小腹间。

金珉奎最后直起身抽出来性器，和他并排躺在一起。然后，他转过来把徐明浩汗湿的头发向后捋。

“明浩会有宝宝吗？”  
徐明浩吓得睁大了眼睛，脸也涨红了，抻着腿踢他：“不会！我没来过那个。”  
金珉奎有点惋惜的样子，躺了回去。

还没等徐明浩想好安慰他的话，他自己又振奋起来：“既然这样，那我们再来一次吧！”

最后一下子闹到半夜，两个人谁也不敢出去洗澡，生怕吵醒哥哥弟弟们。就互相也不嫌弃，搂在一起睡着了。

第二天一早，金珉奎抱着床单和昨晚的衣服走向洗手间。路过的李灿奇怪的看着他：“哥，今天是洗衣服的日子吗？”

金珉奎笑着摇头。“就是想洗了。”

他把这些东西一股脑塞进洗衣机里。床单在洗衣机的滚筒里旋转着舒展开，一小块隐蔽的血迹正在洗衣液的化学作用下消失不见。谁也不知道昨晚他的花就在这张床单，在他的身下悄悄地绽开过。

这是属于正蹲在洗衣机前傻笑的金珉奎自己的秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> 森林是指八的双性设定，复杂又漂亮。莓果因为只有熟的正好才最甜，早一点涩，晚一点就腐烂了。而k8爱情永远刚刚好！


End file.
